ctec510fandomcom-20200213-history
CTE HISTORY and LEGISLATION
CAREER AND TECHNOLOGY EDUCATION DEVELOPMENT  Colonial America – • Under European influence, apprenticeship was the first form of vocational education in America and a main form of industrial training, the apprentice would learn skills related to a specific trade from a master of the trade  World War I (1914-1918) – • Had a huge impact on vocational education due to the need for skilled craftsman to make military supplies and replacement workers for soldiers  World War II (1939-1945) – • Brought attention to the need for expansion of vocational education, as a result the government expanded programs and increased funds  Late 20th Century – • 1981 – IBM introduced the personal computer • 1984 – Macintosh computer with mouse was launched • 1988 – First transatlantic fiber-optic cable was installed • 1990 – Hubble telescope launched • 1997 – Pathfinder sent back images of Mars • 1998 – Explosive growth of the Internet begins  LEADERS THAT INFLUENCED CTE '''  '''Booker T. Washington, educator – • Believed that learning is more than just memorization of facts, emphasized learning by doing, defined educated person as one possessing cognitive and problem-solving skills, self-discipline and moral standards  David Snedden, administrator, and Charles Prosser, lawyer – • Believed that theory and practice should support and balance each other, schools should prepare students for occupations at which they excel  John Dewey, philosopher - • Believed that vocational education could induce change to improve education in general by preparing students to develop positive reception of industrial progression, instilling common problem solving skills, and reflecting on entire processes used to work CORE LEGISLATIONS and EDUCATIONAL REFORMS  Smith-Hughes Act (1917) – • Contributed to isolation by promoting segregated curriculum, provided funding to support vocational education to support agriculture, trade and industry, home economics  George-Reed Act (1929) – • Expanded vocational education in agriculture and home economics in an extension of Smith-Hughes Act of 1917  George-Ellzey Act (1934) – • Increased funding for agriculture, home economics, trade, and industrial education  George-Deen Act (1936) – • Recognized marketing education, authorized money for teacher education  Servicemen’s Readjustment Act (1944) – • Known as G.I. Bill, provided funding for soldiers who returned from war to receive education and training in any field of interest  George-Barden Act (1946) & (1956) – • Provided for veterans of WWII, added practical nursing and fishery occupations  National Defense Education Act (1958) – • Funded technical occupations necessary to national defense as a response to Sputnik I  Manpower Development Training Act (1962) – • Assisted economically disadvantaged and dislocated workers, was created due to the increase in unemployment  Economic Education Act (1964) – • Developed programs such as Job Corps, Work-Training Programs, Work-Study Programs, Adult Basic Education Programs, Work-Experience Programs, a program to Assist Migrant and Seasonally Employed Agricultural Employees to help people living in poverty  Vocational Education Act (1963) & (1968) – • Maintained, extended, and improved programs, provided part-time employment for youth who needed earnings to continue school, increased funding to vocational education and added business occupations, nursing, and secondary school vocational education to the original scope  Education Amendments (1972, 1974) – • Provided vocational counseling at an earlier age and continued the counseling through post-secondary education; evaluated vocational programs and ensured students were prepared to enter a career based on their needs, goals, and abilities  Comprehensive Employment Training Act (1973) – • Replaced manpower Development Training Act of 1962, transferred decision making from DC to local and state governments  Vocational Education Amendments (1976) – • Improved planning by involving agencies, overcome sex discrimination and stereotyping  Job Training Partnership Act (1982) – • Established programs to prepare youth and unskilled adults for entry into labor force, made job training affordable to economically disadvantaged populations  Carl D. Perkins Vocational Education Act (1984) – • Switched from expanding programs to improving programs and addressing at-risk populations by viewing improved labor force skills and preparation of adults for job opportunities as an economical goal, and provision of equal opportunities in vocational education for adults as social goal  Carl D. Perkins II - Vocational and Applied Technology Education Act (1990) – • Emphasized integration of academic and vocational education, required states to develop systems of performance measures and standards  School-to-Work Opportunities Act (1994) – • Addressed national skills shortage, emphasized preparing students with knowledge, skills, abilities and information about occupations and labor market to help make transition from school to employment by utilizing collaborative partnerships, integrated curriculum, technological advances, adaptable workers, career guidance, work-based learning  Carl D. Perkins III - Vocational and Technical Education Act (1998) – • Strengthened academic, vocational and technical skills by providing students with understanding of all aspects of an industry and experience in it, expanding and improving use of technology, accepting performance as one of new accountability measures  Educational Reform America’s Choice: High Skills or Low Wages, Workforce 2000, SCANS – • Lifted vocational education to a prominent place by shifting away from narrowly defined set of academic or general competencies, technical and specific job skills, interpersonal abilities and behavioral traits  Carl D. Perkins IV - Career and Technical Education Improvement Act (2006) – • Used CTE rather than vocational education, strengthened local accountability provisions by determining valid and reliable measures  Carl D. Perkins V - Strengthening Career and Technical Education for the 21st Century Act (2018) – ''' • Aims to develop more fully students’ academic knowledge and technical and employability skills through career-connected learning, requires states, school districts, and community colleges to engage with stakeholders in their communities and create plans supporting innovation in the future of CTE '''CTE’s TODAY PHILOSOPHIE  Career connected learning for all students – • Requires coordinated, no duplicative sequences of academic and technical contest curricular alignment between high schools and community colleges through programs of study, supports innovative practices such as competency-based education and distance learning, emphasizes equitable access and outcomes for students traditionally underserved in education and the workplace, for adults without a high school diploma